I Need Your Tongue
by khanspunk
Summary: Life is positively blissful with the absence of immoral vampire royalty and homicidal nomads. When the sum total of Bella's problems is getting her stubborn vampire boyfriend's cool sublime tongue inside her mouth. Fatal venom-coated teeth be damned! Set in the summer after Twilight. (The Edward in my head would never leave his love.) Please, please review :).
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up beautiful" I murmured to a sleeping Bella.

She responded by borrowing further into my chest and tightening the vice grip of her naked slender thighs over my hips.

_This woman-child would be the death of me._

In this, Fork's longest heat wave in decades, she was snuggled up in my arms wearing nothing but a white tank and virginal cotton panties. I keep telling myself that I bore the unrelenting ache in my cock and didn't request that she change for her comfort only, but who was I kidding? The sublimity of her slender thighs wrapped around me was worth the unrelenting throb.

"Bella…" I whispered against the shell of her delicate ear. I really should let her sleep we had been up all night touching, kissing and whispering syrupy endearments to each other.

"Hmmm…babe?" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes batting open.

My cock twitched and my un-beating heart clenched every time she unwittingly called me that. She only ever called me 'baby', or some variation of it, when she was not fully conscious.

"What time is it?" she asked. She was fully awake now, eyes twinkling, partly from sleep, and from her unbelievable happiness at waking up next to me. Her love for me was as unfathomable as it was beautiful.

"Breakfast-time for the human," I grinned and because I couldn't help it, I leaned forward to capture her pouty bottom lip.

**(BPOV)**

I unconsciously held my breath as Edward pulled my lip inside his cool mouth.

_Don't make this any harder for him Bella - don't freak out…_

"Hmmm" I murmured breathlessly. I scrambled for some semblance of control before I was overtaken by an onslaught of pleasure and overwhelming need. His strong hands were sliding slowly, gently up my naked thighs as he pulled me into his lap. No matter how sternly I lectured myself right before he touched me, I could never adequately contain the pleasure his hands and mouth inspired. My hands found their way to the back of his tousled locks as his skillful mouth moved expertly, his body undulating sensually against my own. "I need your tongue," I moaned desperately into his mouth as I arched my back and pressed my aching breasts into his hard body.

His hands, now on my ass, stilled instantly. The desperate grinding motion ceased. He extricated his lips and groaned admonishingly, "Isabella."

_Damn._

"I'm sorry." I murmured. I leaned forward to kiss him again, but unsurprisingly he grabbed my hips and gently settled me back on my side of the bed. Now I was really sorry, I honestly hadn't meant to let that slip.

So much for control.

He sighed and flitted across the room, no doubt annoyed that I mentioned the topic he had days before closed for discussion. We had argued about it before when I had carelessly slipped my hot tongue inside his cool mouth as we were kissing on top of the leather sofa in his room. Of course our brand of arguing involved only slightly raised voices between sweet chaste kisses. Nauseating really – at least according to Emmett.

I knew the topic wasn't really closed though. The satisfied purr he let out when our tongues touched gave me hope. Our kisses would not be chaste for much longer.

He cleared his throat and looked at me expectantly as he leaned against my doorframe. "Breakfast-time for the human," he repeated. He was fighting to control his smile. No doubt knowing exactly where my mind had wandered.

I pouted.

He sardonically raised his eyebrows.

My stomach growled.

_Darn._

_Please review my story. First time authors need encouragement :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Happy New Year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**(EPOV)**

Across the room I watched Bella's decadent lips wrap around her strawberry. Her satisfied moans and sensuous licks added to the perfection of an already blissful morning.

That is until my annoying psychic of a sister decided to interrupt my voyeuristic pleasure. Her incessant texting had me considering a number change.

**_You've had your fun Edward! It's my Bella time! –A_**

I rolled my eyes. I had no desire to cater to her at the moment; Bella was now peeling a banana…

**_Stop being creepy Edward! 30 minutes! –A_**

"Stupid pixie," I griped. My gaze was again pulled from my screen. Unbearably cute as ever, Bella giggled as she crossed the room with banana in hand. My scowl had already faded before she curled up into the small kitchen seat beside mine.

"Have we been summoned?" she asked while, thankfully, resuming her peeling.

"No _you've_ been summoned," I grinned, "I doubt Alice cares if I'm there. I think she has been suffering from withdrawal symptoms."

"I've been a horrible friend this summer, haven't I?" she bemoaned, her mood changing instantly. She proceeded to cover her face with her hands, banana forgotten on the table.

I pulled her into my lap and removed both hands from her face. Her brown eyes gazed at me concerned under wrinkled brows. "Alice knows I've been monopolizing you," I whispered reassuringly. I was not the least bit regretful. "She knows it's entirely my fault. She's not the least bit mad at you."

"Really?" she questioned.

"Really honey." I assured her with a lingering kiss. "You just better hope it's not Bella Barbie-time though."

And just like that, her concern faded into wide-eyed horror. I couldn't help but chuckle.

**(BPOV)**

I cannot believe Edward left me alone with her.

Here I sat on Alice and Jasper's bed cringing before a smirking Alice. Everyone else had gone hunting, including my unreliable coward of a boyfriend.

"Don't look at me like that Bella; you'd think I was going to bite!" Her smile got even wider.

"Har har Ali." She smiled at my nickname for her. "Let's just get one thing straight. I draw the line at evening gowns." I put on my best stern face. "And no mascara this time, my eyes swelled up like a big ole tomato last time. Edward was apoplectic! You'd think the graceful undead would know how to apply a little mascara…"

"You flinched!" She interrupted. "That was entirely your fault missy!" She folded her arms and turned up her delicate nose. "It would have been entirely on you if Edward turned me into a pile of ashes."

We glared at each other for a moment before erupting into peals of laughter, both of us collapsing on the bed. I almost forgot how much I enjoyed spending time with her.

"So," I continued after we recovered "what brand of torture is on the agenda today?"

Her suspicious smirk from earlier returned.

_Oh God. _"Alice…" I warned.

"Don't be dramatic Bella; I want to help you with your quest." She explained excitedly as she turned quickly to face me.

"Quest?" I inquired.

"Why, for Edward's tongue of course!" she exclaimed bouncing and clapping her hands.

_Oh. My. God. Kill me now._

**_Please review my story. First time authors need encouragement :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and make no money from writing this story.**

**(BPOV)**

"Come on Bella you're being ridiculous. Let me help!"

"Alice, no" I garbled out. My flushed face was firmly planted in a pillow, as it had been for the past, most horribly embarrassing five minutes of my life.

"Bella, I didn't peek a lot, I promise. I just caught enough glimpses to know that a little help from a supportive sister will hurry things along."

I peeked up to find her smiling encouragingly at me. I quickly buried my head back into the pillow and sighed resignedly. "This is so embarrassing."

"Yay! So you'll let me help!"

I threw the pillow at her. "I didn't say that."

"But you will. So," she drew out annoyingly, "first things first, how far are you hoping to progress this thing physically with Edward?"

Her serious diplomatic phrasing would have been comical had it not been for the embarrassing subject matter. I knew she was talking prudishly for my benefit. I'd learned that her repertoire of curse-words rivaled even Emmett's.

"Umm, look Alice I don't really feel comfortable…"

"Where exactly do you want it? Inside your mouth or other places?" she interrupted frankly, "I need to know what you're ready for so we can proceed with our plan?"

"Other places?" I asked. She looked pointedly between my legs. "Oh!" I exclaimed.

_Can anyone die of embarrassment?_

I took a deep breath to collect myself as Alice waited impatiently for a response.

"Ali I don't want to plot or anything. I would appreciate whatever advice you have to give, but there will be no super-secret operation."

"Darn!" she exclaimed. "I was looking forward to that part. I had the name picked out and everything!" Her happy twinkling eyes however told me that she had seen my response coming. I briefly wondered if the outrageous comments were solely to get me out of my shell. _Probably._

"I just need to find a way to get him to at least try," I began, "to trust that he won't hurt me if we're careful."

"I hear you Bells," she uttered sympathetically. "I've got a few ideas."

Her enthusiastic explanations proceeded to take up the rest of the morning and most of the day.

**_A few days later_**

**(EPOV)**

Isabella has been driving me crazy in the past few days. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something in the dynamic of our relationship has shifted. Somehow the impossible has happened and I've come to want her even more than I ever have. Her kisses are more suggestive, her moans more desperate, the erotic way she now moves her body against mine is pushing me to the brink of insanity. As if the upsurge of lust wasn't enough to keep me contemplative, small shifts in her behavior were throwing me for a loop also.

The most puzzling of which occurred last night, when the godforsaken tank and virgin panties made their reappearance.

**That night**

My fingers hooked under the lace-edged panties to caress her delicate hip-bones.

"Oh, Edward," she groaned against my lips. My finger slipped further inside her panties as she writhed firmly on top of me.

The intoxicating scent of her arousal swirled heavily around us at the movement. I registered the heady mixture of freesia and lust and dark deep pleasure surged inside my gut. I struggled to suppress a whimper.

Bella's small hands found their way inside my shirt, so her fingernails could scrape along my abs. She sucked my bottom lip inside her warm mouth, "Edward," she repeated.

"Yes baby?" I groaned around her lips. My breaths were coming out short and heavy at her touch.

She answered by lifting my turtle-neck up my heaving chest. I recognized her intention and quickly discarded the offending material onto the floor. I gently pulled her toward my now naked torso. I was content to continue kissing her for the rest of the night, but she promptly released my lips.

Bella kissed along the side of my mouth and I groaned in protest.

She soothingly licked my clenched jaw and I felt my cock harden.

Still she continued the maddening grinding motions of her hips against me.

Small butterfly kisses trailed down my neck to my Adam's apple to which she gave an erotic open mouthed kiss.

And then,_she bit me._

_Hard._

And I swear I see red as an animalistic growl rips from my throat and I feel my cock leak. Simultaneously and unconsciously, one of my hands grabbed at the back of her tank top to decimate both of her straps, while the other roughly positioned her hips so that her hot center rested right on top of my dripping cock.

"Oh dear God, that feels so good baby." I groaned and lifted my hips to grind against her wet center.

But I halt my motions and the red haze disappears when I hear her father mutter incoherently then wake up across the hall.

**(BPOV)**

As soon as I feel the blissful pleasure of Edward's substantial manhood pressed against where I needed him most, he freezes.

I lift my lips from his delicious skin. "Don't stop."

"Charlie," he whispers in a strained voice tilting his head towards the door, "he woke up from the noise," Edward paused to listen then continued, "and now he's trying to go back to sleep."

I sighed in relief.

"And so should you Bella, it's nearly one o' clock."

I look at the clock above the bed briefly. "Ok," I answer with a smile and pressed a short kiss to his moist lips. Then I move to snuggle under the bed-covers beside him. I'm careful to prevent the now strapless tank top material from leaving its precarious position atop my breasts. From the corner of my eye I can see that Edward is briefly surprised at my response, most likely expecting me to protest. The flash of disappointment in his eyes almost provokes me to smirk, but I resist the temptation.

_Alice was so right._

**A/N: I've noticed the number of reviews doesn't at all correspond to the number of viewers, not even to the number of followers astonishingly! Please, please review guys. It doesn't have to be long. Just a word or three to tell me what you think :). As always thanks for reading and have a blessed New Year! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, S. Meyer does. No monetary gain, just havin' fun :D.**

**Important A/N:**

**Uber-helpful review from ann sheffield****:** **I am liking this a lot so far, the change in POVs is sometimes not smooth or readily apparent but I love getting both of them. Wondering how long and frequently updated this fic is going to be and where we are in the Saga.**

**Response****: ****_Thanks so much for your feedback! I'm updating pretty frequently now since I'm on holiday from undergrad. It will be much less frequent when classes begin :(. The story is set in the late summer after Twilight. I have no desire to deal with the backlash of Edward leaving. I need my story to be happy :). More importantly, I can't imagine the Edward in my head ever leaving._**

**_Oh! And I'll definitely work on my transitions now that I know they need improving. I also notice the *** partitions I add in Microsoft Word don't translate into the uploaded doc, so from now on I'll clearly put (BPOV), EPOV) etc._**

(**BPOV**)

"He's so stubborn! I could have sworn we would have worn him down by now but…" Alice muttered as she held up the cotton sweater-dress to my frame, "this goes perfectly with your skin tone."

"Can we not talk about this here Alice!" I whispered forcefully. "And I couldn't possibly take any more clothes. I don't even have the space for them."

"You do now!" she grinned mischievously, "New school year, new clothes. Don't worry I kept the black knit shirt you nicked from Eddie's closet," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh my God you took my clothes!" I exclaimed. I cannot believe her sometimes. "Alice!"

"You took Edwards clothes." she smirked. As if it was the same thing!

"That's different, he's…" I started.

"He's what?" she giggled.

"He's mine." I stated and glared at her pointedly, daring her to object. All she did was giggle and gesture behind me.

Before I could turn around, a soothing familiar baritone murmured in my ear. "I am?"

"See ya later Bee!" Alice exclaimed. I barely registered her departure.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. As I turned to look up into his ocher eyes an involuntary smile spread across my features.

"Alice." He stated as if it was enough of an explanation. It was. My smile widened slightly as I registered that he was wearing the grey equivalent to the shirt I stole. It stretched tantalizingly across defined chest and broad shoulders. Shoulders I was now bracing upon to kiss him hello.

"I promised you a date night before school starts on Monday." He murmured against my lips. "Human-experiences remember, or as they call it dinner-and-a-movie."

"Or as I call it mushroom ravioli plus Edward's-lips-in-a-dark-movie-theatre." I responded teasingly.

He laughed loudly. "Oh Bella."

He continued chuckling as he led me outside the store.

(**EPOV**)

The restaurant was only ten minutes away from Port Angeles mall and the movie theater was even closer. I treasured simple things like this – walking on the sidewalk with my love on a cloudy day.

"Did you miss me today?" Bella questioned as we bypassed the parking lot and my Volvo.

"Of course I did, my little criminal." I smirked and kissed our intertwined hands. "Emmett is horrible company when the Mariners are playing, and Jasper's anxiousness while Alice is away just magnifies my own."

She blushed at my mention of her thieving. "I didn't think you would mind. Do you want it back?"

"Of course not. Wear it to bed tonight?" I asked hopefully. Her brown eyes widened and she turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Sure," she whispered shakily.

Soon we arrived at _La Bella Italia_ - the restaurant where we began. She looked up at me knowingly and I smiled in response.

"Ladies first," I murmured. As she walked through the open door, I silently marveled at how far we've come. To think that my only immediate problem was how to remain appropriately subdued in the coming hours, in the dark movie theatre with my sneaky, unbelievably sexy girlfriend.

I should have known then that it would be an impossibility.

(**BPOV**)

"Small popcorn, extra butter please." Edward stated politely to the bumbling pre-teen at the desk. _Poor girl._

I tried to hide my smile as she blatantly ogled him. It didn't bother me nearly as much as it used to. _I_ ogled frequently. Most times I look at him and I can't believe he is mine. That someone with such a beautiful giving heart could love me.

"Bella?" he inquired. We were now comfortably ensconced in the back of the movie theatre. I had no idea what movie we were seeing. "What are you thinking?" he asked for what must have been the millionth time this summer.

I smiled at him affectionately; I was in a loving mood tonight. Truth be told I felt like this a hundred percent of the time, in varying degrees, depending on whether or not I was with him.

I am so in love with him.

And for once I wish I could show him, so he would no longer doubt. He would know once and for all that no one has ever loved any man as much as I loved him. I really, really did wish it, for the first time since we've met. I let that feeling wash over me, and for a split second of almost supernatural clarity I knew what I was about to do. Despite the inappropriateness of our surroundings, I wanted to, in case it never happened again.

**_I adore you Edward Cullen. You have such a beautiful soul. _**

I was shocked silent as he gasped in response, as his hold around my waist tightened, as he pulled me close enough so I could see his ocher eyes widen and darken in the dim room.

The mundane room did nothing to diminish the intimacy, the utter sanctity of the moment. A moment that was special in itself because I let my soul-mate into my mind; that was all the more sacred because somehow I felt it. I felt him; the strong, unwavering essence that was Edward surrounding and embracing my every thought. Even those that I was not actively thinking, the ones that always persisted just below the surface and echoed my unwavering devotion to him. I felt him as he let it wash over him as he recognized that I felt him.

"Bella…" he groaned.

"I know baby." I whimpered.

**_Take me home._**

**A/N: So that was unexpected! Came out of nowhere, I swear. I was planning and epic Bella-Edward make-out session in the theater *wink*. But my imagination got away with me. This changes things I know, but I really hope you like! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
